Inexpresivo tal vez, insensible nunca
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: A Arthur le atrae Ariadne y nadie lo sabe, nadie salvo Eames quien se divertirá ayudándolo. Oneshoot


_ADVERTENCIA: este fic está reeditado. No cambié nada de la historia, sigue siendo la misma. Lo que hice fue corregir la redacción, y agregar un par de cosas (como diálogos) que estaban faltando. _

_Bueno, con este fic no solo me animé a salir del Dramione, sino que a salir del mudo de Harry Potter. Les dejo acá un Arthur-Ariadne (no sé como se dice, ¿Arthiadne, tal vez?) ¡y espero que lo disfuten!_

**Inexpresivo tal vez, insensible nunca**

Él nunca demostraba nada. No porque tuviese miedo, no porque fuese insensible, sino porque simplemente era así. Rara vez sonreía, lo que no significaba que no fuera una persona feliz, y la mayoría de las veces se mostraba serio, aunque en el fondo fuese mucho más divertido de lo que la gente creía. Todo aquel que no lo conocía y no sabía cómo funcionaba su personalidad, pensaba que era un hombre amargo. Pero a él nunca le habían preocupado ni interesado las opiniones de aquella gente: después de todo, las únicas que realmente importaban, eran las de sus amigos.

Otra cosa que lo caracterizaba, era el hecho de tener todo bajo control, incluso sus sentimientos. Pero con ella todo era distinto…porque le había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio. Fue aquel día en que tuvo la lección de "sueños compartidos" con Dom, nunca lo olvidaría. Recordaba con suma perfección cómo había logrado robarle un pequeño beso en el segundo nivel de la misión que habían hecho, y sin embargo, eso no le bastaba. Desde ese día, se moría por probar sus labios una vez más…pero sabía que no se conformaría con un beso como el anterior: quería uno en serio.

Tras que la misión del origen terminara, el equipo se había vuelto a reunir. Por lo general, lo hacían en Estados Unidos para que Cobb pudiese estar cerca de sus hijos, pero a veces la situación exigía que viajasen. Saito les encomendaba nuevos trabajos, y aunque sólo algunos de ellos se tratasen de plantar una idea, los demás no resultaban nada fáciles. El hombre japonés estaba increíblemente feliz por ello. Tenía a un equipo sobresaliente: cada uno era el mejor en lo que hacía.

La cuestión es que Arthur sentía cada vez más deseos de estar con Ariadne. Estaba seguro de que volviendo a trabajar con ella, terminaría dejando de sentir esas cosas. Pero no había sido así, sino que había pasado totalmente lo opuesto. Cada vez se atontaba más al verla reír, cada vez se encontraba más fascinado por la blancura de su piel, y cada vez más se hallaba hipnotizado por sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa perfecta…_ella _era perfecta. Por supuesto que él nunca decía nada al respecto. Tampoco se esforzaba por hacer notar sus sentimientos, era por ello que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que a él le pasaba, o al menos casi nadie… porque Eames sí había advertido que al hombre clave le sucedían cosas con la arquitecta. Y como buen celestino que era, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella bajo ningún concepto. Él les daría el empujón que necesitaban para estar juntos.

Un buen día, después de un largo día de trabajo, el hombre inglés le preguntó a Arthur:

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo planeas hacer algo al respecto?-espero, ansioso, a que contestase.

-¿Cuándo planeo hacer algo al respecto sobre qué?-respondió sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

-Sobre Ariadne, querido.-dijo Eames, mirándolo casi con seriedad.

-Oh.

-¿Oh? ¿O sea qué no lo niegas?-Eames levantó ligeramente una sus cejas y lo miró fijamente. Él era casi el único que lograba descifrar su rostro casi inexpresivo, ni siquiera Cobb, su mejor amigo, lograba hacerlo, muchísimo menos Ariadne. Pero era entendible que el inglés fuese capaz de ello, porque después de todo, era un falsificador: se dedicaba a analizar a la gente.

-¿Cambiaría algo si lo hiciese?-inquirió Arthur. No entendía a dónde quería llegar el falsificador. No tenía por qué mentir sobre sus sentimientos, no les temía, pero simplemente no le apetecía andar demostrándoselos a todo el mundo como si fuese un libro abierto.

-No, no lo haría.-admitió con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues ahí lo tienes.-contestó haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza. Le causaba gracia que Eames se animara a preguntarle sobre lo que sentía.

-Sigues sin contestarme, Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Si planeas besarla de una buena jodida vez.-dijo Eames, exasperado. No era fácil lidiar con hombres como Arthur.

-No lo sé.-admitió el otro. En verdad no lo sabía, si bien él era serio y le gustaba tener todo planeado y bajo control, nunca se había detenido a pensar en cómo hacerlo. Creía que justamente aquello requería…espontaneidad.

-Es muy simple, ¿quieres besarla o no?

-Sí.-contestó sin preámbulos. El inglés se sorprendió por su sinceridad.

-¿Pues entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué?

-Demonios, querido: o eres estúpido, o en verdad eres tan impenetrable como te muestras. ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo?

-No lo sé.-Eames sacudió la cabeza frente aquella respuesta. No era lo que deseaba oír, pero sí lo esperaba. Chasqueó la lengua y sacó una ficha de póker roja de su bolsillo. Observó su tótem fijamente y se fijo en que la palabra "Mombassa" no estuviese bien escrita. Una vez que comprobó que no estaba soñando, volvió su vista al hombre clave y le dijo.-Hoy a la noche nos juntaremos en mi casa. Ya sabes, jardín, alcohol, música…tienes que venir.

-Ya sabes que no me divierten las fiestas, Eames. No todos tenemos tu mismo espíritu y pensamos que todo en la vida es diversión.

-Eso ha sido un golpe duro, Arthur-dijo con sarcasmo.-Pero no es una fiesta, es una reunión de equipo…Ariadne estará allí.

-De acuerdo, me pasaré un rato.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir vestido informal.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Arthur levantó una ceja.

-No lo sé, querido, haces demasiadas preguntas. Simplemente creo que te verías bien sin tu traje. Pero hey, es sólo una idea.

-¿Qué me vería bien en ropa informal? Oye, eso sono extraño…_muy extraño._

-Arthur, ¿no te he dicho que muero de amor por ti? Vivo imaginándote en ropa de algodón.-le dijo con sarcasmo. El otro rodó los ojos y se mordió los labios en señal de negación. Eames soltó una carcajada, y agregó.-Entonces, espero que hoy vengas a mi casa. Y ya sabes, puedes seguir mi consejo o no…pero sabes que lo que te digo es verdad.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur se acercó al espejo y se observó. No se reconocía a sí mismo: llevaba puesto un jean oscuro y gastado, una remera blanca de manga corta que resaltaba los músculos de sus brazos, y unas zapatillas negras que quién sabe dónde las había conseguido. Su pelo sin gel, le caía desprolija pero atractivamente sobre su frente, enmarcando sus ojos oscuros. Se miró una última vez, maldiciendo por lo bajo y se echó un poco de perfume. "¿Quién carajo me mandó a hacerle caso a Eames?" se reprochó. Luego, se colocó una chaqueta negra, tomó las llaves de su auto, y salió de su departamento.

Tardó media en hora en llegar a la casa de Eames por causa del maldito tráfico. El falsificador lo recibió con una sonrisa, y lo guió hasta el jardín. Era un lugar espacioso que el inglés se había encargado de decorar a la perfección. Los altos arbustos que lo cercaban tenían flores de colores, y había algunos árboles distribuidos de manera prolija. Al fondo, se podía ver la galería de la casa, y a la izquierda, la pileta. Cerca de una fuente de agua, en el centro, había una amplia mesa de roble con varias sillas alrededor. Allí ya estaban todos: Dom, se hallaba sentado en una de las esquinas junto a Saito, quien ya era considerado parte del equipo. Los dos parecían haberse enfrascado en una conversación divertida porque Cobb prácticamente lloraba de risa. Juntó a él, estaba sentado Yusuf. El químico tenía en frente suyo, vasos y muchas botellas. Aparentemente estaba preparando uno de sus tragos especiales, lo supuso por la cara de concentración que tenía. Finalmente, reparó en Ariadne: lucía una camisa rosa pálido sin mangas y unos jeans claros. Arthur la observó un instante y luego, desvió su mirada.

Tras saludar a todos, se sacó el abrigo y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ella se había puesto a hablar con Yusuf, quien escuchaba atentamente, de sus nuevos proyectos universitarios. Por otro lado, Dom y Saito seguían atragantándose de risa. Por un momento, Arthur se preguntó qué podría ser tan gracioso como para reír de aquella manera: fue entonces cuando reparo en que los dos estaban un poco pasados de alcohol. Culpó a Yusuf, él era quien se encargaba de preparar las bebidas.

-Oigan, oigan…no saben el chiste que me acaba de contar Dom.-dijo Saito, entre risas.-Anda, cuéntalo.-le pidió.

-Muy bien, escuchen…-calló a todos, sacudiendo sus manos.-Era un cocinero tan pero tan feo que hacía llorar a las cebollas.-y estalló de risa.

Arthur encaró una de sus cejas. Nunca había visto a su amigo de aquella manera. Ariadne lo miraba, atónita. Al parecer ella tampoco podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba Cobb. El inglés y el químico, en cambio, se mordían la lengua para contener la risa.

-Yusuf. ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para ponerlo así de borracho?-lo miró.

-¿Yo?-respondió, haciéndose el desentendido.-No hice nada… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?-respondió irónicamente, poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Arthur sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. En su equipo había gente loca…gente loca como Yusuf, o como Eames.

-Dom.-le dijo.-Sería mejor que bebas un poco de agua. Y tú, Saito, igual.

-No, no…yo soy el jefe, ¡y digo que todos deberíamos embriagarnos!-alzó su vaso y se lo llevó a la boca.-Yusuf, eres el rey de los tragos.-el aludido sonrió con orgullo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé…ya me lo habían dicho.

Arthur suspiró. Se quedó observando el panorama y mirando de reojo a Ariadne que había vuelto a entablar conversación con el químico. Quería estar charlando con ella…pero de alguna manera no se animaba a irrumpir en la conversación. Mientras meditaba, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el brazo de su silla.

-Bien, estas irreconocible, Arthur. Debo felicitarte-aplaudió Eames, con una risa. El hombre dejó de analizar al resto, y volteó su cabeza para mirarlo.

-No es ningún merito, Eames.-contestó el hombre clave en un tono seco.-La realidad es que no sé que diferencia hay en que me vista de tal manera u otra.-se mordió la lengua, suspiró, y siguió hablando.-Dime una cosa, ¿a ti no te resulta atractiva?-no tenía ni puta idea de por qué había preguntado eso, no era algo que hubiera hecho normalmente.

-¿Acaso detecto celos en tu voz?-se burló el inglés con una sonrisa casi imperceptible- Vaya, vaya…-silbó.-Sí, es atractiva, no te lo puedo negar, pero…-dijo, realizando una pausa- no me fijo en ella de ese modo.

-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber

-Por que es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Es decir, mírala…es inocente, divertida, y no puedo evitar mirarla como tal. Además, si me gustara sería un caso perdido, porque ella ya tiene ojos para otro.-sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Preguntas como la que le había hecho Arthur hace un instante, delataban que no podía contener su inexpresividad en todo momento.

Eames inclinó su torso hacia la mesa, sirvió dos vasos de la mezcla que el químico había hecho y le tendió uno de ellos a Arthur.-Cortesía de Yusuf.-dijo.- No me preguntes qué rayos tiene porque no lo sé

-¿De veras quieres que beba eso?-preguntó.

-No, en realidad no…-le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza.-Piensa, cerebrito, ¿por qué te lo estaría dando, sino? Tómalo.

-¿Y terminar como Dom y Saito?-dijo, señalando a los otros dos.-No, gracias pero paso.

-Oh, Arthur ¡vamos! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan aguafiestas y aburrido? Por alguna vez no temas hacer algo alocado.-le dio un sorbo a su vaso y dijo.-Debes vivir un poco más al limite…no debes temer soñar más a lo grande.-le aconsejó, repitiendo lo mismo que le había dicho en la mente de Fischer. Empezó a canturrear, y cuando notó la mirada del otro clavarse en él, dijo- Posiblemente te preguntes como es que me di cuenta de que sientes algo por ella ¿no es así?-en su rostro había plasmada una sonrisa bien ancha que delataba orgullo.

Arthur que había girado su cabeza para observar como Ariadne arrugaba la nariz cuando se reía, se volteó de nuevo a Eames y lo observó.

-Sí, lo hago.-contestó.

-Bueno, pues.-comenzó a decir- Tú siempre tienes la misma cara de póker, ¿no es cierto? La utilizas con todos, salvo con Dom y con Ariadne. Es entendible que con Cobb no lo hagas, se conocen hace mucho tiempo, tienen confianza y son mejores amigos.-esperó a que Arthur asintiera para continuar hablando.- Lo que yo me preguntaba…era por qué eras así con la pequeña Ariadne. Así que comencé a observarte. Fue entonces que noté cómo la mirabas, cómo cambiaba tu expresión al hablar con ella, cómo el tenerla cerca tuyo provocaba que te distrajeras por momentos…

-Bien, vale, ya entendí-lo interrumpió Arthur.-Cambio completamente cuando estoy con ella.

- Así es.-asintió- Y además, me contó del beso que te dio en el subconsciente de Fischer.

-¿Eso hizo?-preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Ya te dije que es como mi hermana menor, querido -dijo guiñando un ojo.-Ella me cuenta todo.-Terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo y se levantó.-Bien, toma un poco más, anda.-lo incentivó, dándole otro vaso. Yusuf observaba el panorama y se mordía la lengua para no reírse, posiblemente porque tuviese en claro que aquel trago le pegaría fuerte. Eames dejó a Arthur y se sentó junto a Ariadne para decirle algo al oído. La arquitecta desvió su mirada hacia el hombre clave, y Arthur le respondió extendiendo el brazo que sostenía la copa y diciendo "salud". Ella, sonriendo, se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Cómo estás, Arthur?-preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás, Ariadne? Hace mucho que no charlamos.

-Es verdad, es mi culpa. Últimamente estoy muy ocupada con las cosas de la universidad, perdona.

-No tienes por qué disculparte-sonrió Arthur, bebiendo un sorbo de lo que Eames le había servido. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió el líquido rozar su garganta. Aquello era condenadamente fuerte. Ariadne se rió al ver la expresión suya, y él le sonrió.

-Es extraño no verte de traje.-confesó la joven.

-¿Verdad que lo es? No me gusta.

-Oh, pero te sienta bien la ropa informal.-dijo Ariadne sin medir sus palabras. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa en respuesta a aquel comentario.

Arthur comenzó a perder la cuenta de cuánto estaba bebiendo después del tercer vaso. "Malditos Eames y Yusuf" pensó. El alcohol nunca le había pegado tan fuerte, pero posiblemente algo de lo que le había puesto o el químico o el falsificador, había desinhibido gran parte de su personalidad, causando que no tuviese filtro alguno. Le hablaba a Ariadne mucho más cerca de lo permitido y ella no mostraba ningún tipo de oposición. Eames los miraba de reojo y se reía por lo bajo, creía que ellos dos formaban una bonita pareja. Una extraña, pero bonita.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado charlando. Estando juntos, los minutos, incluso las horas, parecían volar.

-Me siento mal.-dijo Ariadne, frotándose las sienes.

-¿Has bebido mucho?-preguntó Arthur, mirándola con preocupación.

-No, pero creo que me ha bajado la presión.-respondió, cerrando los ojos.

-Ven.-le ordenó Arthur mientras la tomaba de la mano. La paró sin mucho esfuerzo y la llevó hacia una hamaca de playa que se encontraba sostenida por dos árboles. La sentó sobre ella y se agachó para mirarla. Ariadne lo observó y sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-quiso saber.

-Sí, pero quiero que vengas a mi lado.-respondió ella.

A Arthur le sorprendió su respuesta, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no podía dejar de hacerle caso. Se paró, y se sentó junto a ella. Los dos se recostaron, y Ariadne colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-No te duermas, o será peor cuando te despiertes.-le advirtió Arthur con preocupación, tocándole el hombro.

-Pero no he tomado, no estoy ebria…

-Oh-Giró su cabeza y la miró. La pálida luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, iluminándole la nariz y los labios. Los observó con deseo y apartó la vista.- ¿A dónde se han ido todos?-preguntó, extrañado. La sillas estaban vacías y no había rastro de los otros cuatro.

-Deben haber entrado en la casa.-respondió Ariadne-Probablemente Eames se las esté mostrando…pero no lo sé, no me importa en realidad.-rió- Tengo frío, Arthur.-dijo de repente, sabiendo lo que él haría frente aquella declaración.

-Siéntate un segundo.-le pidió. Ella le obedeció y Arthur la rodeó con su brazo. Luego se echó atrás, obligando a Ariadne a que se recostara con él. Colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre su brazo desnudo, y comenzó a trazar suavemente líneas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Eres muy musculoso.-observó Ariadne, deteniéndose a observar los bíceps de Arthur. A él se le achinaron los ojos cuando se rió.

-Vale, ¿cuánto has tomado?-le preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que nada…-se quejó-Uhm…sólo bebí un poco del jugo de limón que me Eames me dio.

-Oh…-exclamó.- Ahí tienes el problema.-sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes. -¿Sabes? Creo que también le han puesto algo a mi trago-confesó, un tanto divertido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un instante. Arthur no podía parar de acariciarla: le fascinaba sentir la piel de Ariadne bajo sus dedos. Ariadne sintió como se le erizaron los vellos del brazo y de la nuca al sentir el tacto que él ejercía sobre ella.

-Arthur… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.-respondió el moreno, observando los ojos marrones de Ariadne.

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez que tuvimos que plantarle la idea a Fischer?-espero a que él asintiera antes de seguir hablando.-Bueno, cuando estábamos en el segundo nivel, y estábamos sentados, tú me dijiste que…

-Que me dieses un beso, sí, lo recuerdo.-asintió, finalizando la frase por ella, como usualmente lo hacía.

-¿Por qué me pediste eso?-preguntó, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban color.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice?-inquirió, tranquilo.

-No lo sé, ¿para que el subconsciente de Fischer no te ataque porque eras el soñador?-sugirió, rápidamente.

-¿En verdad crees que fue por eso?-inquirió, sonriendo. Ariadne resultaba muy inocente para ciertos tipos de cosas, y eso lo volvía loco. Desvió la vista hacia sus labios y luego la volvió a sus ojos.

-No lo sé, no encuentro otra razón.-mintió.

-Ya veo.-respondió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Aquella sustancia que Yusuf o Eames había puesto en su bebida, lo tenía algo estúpido. Arthur deslizó su mano lentamente por el brazo de Ariadne hasta tomarla suavemente de la nuca, y luego le giró la cabeza hacia sí. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y tras una leve vacilación, presionó con delicadeza los labios sobre los suyos. Ariadne se quedó helada, pero luego comenzó a responderle el beso tímidamente, sintiendo como la boca de Arthur acariciaba la suya. Con lentitud, los dos abrieron ligeramente los labios para darle paso a las lenguas. El hombre clave se recostó sutilmente sobre la Ariadne, y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sus labios se movían con decisión sobre los de ella, y las lenguas de los dos exploraban con ansiedad la boca del otro. Arthur sintió como su corazón aceleró el paso, amagando con salírsele por la garganta. El beso se tornaba cada vez más decidido y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de aquello. Luego de un rato, el hombre clave se separó con suavidad, y tras mirarla con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, y acariciándole la mejilla, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo toda la noche, pero… ¿no crees que deberíamos entrar? Nos deben estar extrañando.-le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-contestó Ariadne, devolviéndole el gesto. Arthur se levantó primero para ayudarla. La tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta que se adentraron en la casa de Eames. Al entrar, descubrieron que estaban todos en el comedor, jugando al Póker Texas Hold'Em. Saito y Dom estaban bebiendo agua y parecían estar menos borrachos que antes. Probablemente, Yusuf les había preparado algo para que se le fuesen los efectos que el alcohol les había producido. Ariadne se sentó junto a Cobb, y Arthur junto a Eames.

-¿Y, cariño?-preguntó, sin desviar la vista de sus cartas.-A juzgar por tu expresión, que en este momento _sí _revela algo-lo observó-diría que la has besado, y… que no fue un beso cualquiera.-la sonrisa que esbozó dejó ver sus dientes blancos.

Arthur no contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír y a desviar su vista hacia Ariadne para guiñarle un ojo.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen sus reviews!_


End file.
